


Love At First Sight

by Miikado



Series: Hijack Shorts [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, introspective piece, no actual action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikado/pseuds/Miikado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks about the whole concept of "love at first sight", and how it in no way applies to his relationship with a certain freckled brunet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

Jack Frost did not believe in love at first sight.

He didn't believe in the pop song-like romance (the ones with the catchy tune) that hit you like a bus when you least expected it. He didn't believe in the teen-movie-like scenes where you saw the love of your life from across the room, where time slowed and you _knew_.

Those kinds of love were nothing but make-believes, pretty frauds disguising themselves to make you think they were the real thing.

When he was younger, his mother sometimes compared those loves to the cheap-looking fake flowers she used to buy at the one-dollar store (she was terrible at gardening, his mother). She often held one between her fingers, tapped it softly on little Jack's nose (gods, did it tickle) and said that it was easy to get it wrong when you weren't paying attention.

Those flowers were pretty enough, and looked almost convincing if you didn't look too closely. They were easy to find, easy to take care off, and they looked nice right away. But they would never be as genuine and valuable as the flowers that waited for spring and took their time to blossom.

And so, Jack didn't believe in love at first sight.

To him, the only real, genuine Love (the one with a capital L) came patiently, un-rushed. It waited for spring and took its time to blossom. You didn't just wake up, one morning, head-over-heels in love with that one person. No, you fell slowly, softly, without even realizing it.

First, there were the things everyone could see; the colour of their eyes (a soft shade of forest green), the outlines of their face (with nose like a small-ish potato and the big round ears), the way they smiled (slightly crooked, with the buck-teeth showing between thin lips), or the feeling of their hair (a bit shaggy, and always getting in their eyes).

Then, came the little habits you only took in after spending enough time with them; how they spoke (nasally, with hand-movements too wide that often knocked over nearby glasses), how they laughed (snort-like giggles that came from the back of the throat), how they talked (with always a hint of sarcasm and self-derision).

And finally, there were the little quirks and details you couldn't notice unless you were looking very closely (like how they scrunched their nose when reading, or let their tongue poke out when they were focused).

That was why you couldn't fall in love at first sight. You had to fall in love with all those little things, one at the time. You didn't fall for a person as a whole, you fell for every individual pieces that made them who they were (and that took quite some time).

So Jack did not, and would not, believe in love at first sight.

That's why, when he saw the brunet boy (with the shaggy hair and the forest green eyes) waving from across the hall (his smile crooked and showing buck-teeth between thin lips), he knew that his heart wasn't racing (and his hands sweating a bit, too) because of a cheap meaningless love that wasn't genuine and valuable.

It was because he was head-over-heels for all those little things that made the boy who he was (even though that meant going through sarcastic banters once in a while, he didn't mind much).

Because it wasn't love at first sight, but it was so much _better_.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I'm currently accepting prompts and AUs for Hijack one-shots! If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll get to is as fast as possible!


End file.
